Confession d'une femme trahie
by Olivia Weyr de Telgara
Summary: Confession de Lisa Cuddy sous la forme de songfic...


_Et voilà une song fic en réponse à un concours sur un forum, le thème était d'écrire une fic sur un triangle amoureux, la série était au choix. Mon choix s'est porté sur Cuddy/House/Cameron. Ceci est ma première songfic alors soyez indulgent…_

_La Chanson est Ce que tu m'as fait de Sofia Mestari._

**Confession d'une femme trahie.**

_Je pourrais tout comprendre_

_Les caresses et les mots tendres_

_Et ce reflet merveilleux_

_Qu'elle a posé dans tes yeux_

Maintenant je sais. Je ne sais pas si cela doit me soulager ou pas mais je sais. Moi Lisa Cuddy, je connais maintenant la vérité. Je connais maintenant le sens de ce reflet que tu avais dans les yeux quand tu me rejoignais au matin dans notre lit. Tu passais tes nuits avec elle. Elle que je ne considérais plus comme une rivale, tu l'avais tant de fois repoussé par le passé, et ce à chaque fois qu'elle t'avais ouvert son cœur, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Nous commencions à construire quelques chose, je te faisais enfin totalement confiance…

_Je pourrais tout entendre_

_Que tu n'pouvais pas défendre_

_Ni les baisers ni les rêves_

_Qu'elle a posé sur tes lèvres _

Je te faisais confiance. Apparemment j'ai eu tord. Tu n'as pas pu résister au besoin de l'avoir elle. Ta belle immunologiste. Je n'ai jamais eu aucun moyen de lutter contre elle. Si jeune, si douce, si malléable, et pourtant j'aurais dû voir qu'elle était un véritable défi pour toi. Car oui maintenant je l'ai compris à mes dépends, Allison Cameron a toujours été pour toi le fruit défendu, Gregory House ! Pourtant James avait essayé de me mettre en garde mais aveuglé par mes sentiments, je lui ai rit au nez en lui affirmant qu'entre toi et moi s'était différent maintenant je me rend compte de ma stupidité. Toutes ses nuits où tu me disais que tu avais du travail, tu étais avec elle, j'aurais dû savoir que Gregory House n'était du genre à être pressé d'aller travailler, j'aurais du savoir…

_J'essaie mais_

_Ce que tu m'as fait_

_Je t'aime mais_

_Ce que tu m'as fait_

_J'essaie mais_

_Ce que tu m'as fait_

_Je t'aime mais_

_Je ne l'oublierais jamais_

Oh oui ! Je t'aime Gregory House mais ta trahison, ça je ne l'oublierais jamais, pourquoi elle ? pourquoi maintenant ? Tous ses questions tournent dans ma tête. Sans que je parvienne à trouver les réponses. J'ai toujours su au fond de moi que tu avais un faible pour elle, mais je n'avais pas idée de la portée des choses. J'ai laissé la situation m'échapper et ce depuis le début. Oh tu as bien du dire à Cameron que nous étions ensemble pour l'éloigner de toi, Cameron m'a fait des allusions à ça. Mais pourquoi as-tu été vers elle ? Je ne devais probablement pas te rendre heureux…

_Je pourrais ne plus pleurer_

_Faut du temps mais_

_Je pourrais m'en tirer_

_Et ne plus compter les heures_

_Qu'elle a passé dans ton cœur_

Je pourrais continuer de faire celle qui ne sait rien, essayer d'oublier les heures que tu as passé dans son lit. Oui je pourrais m'en remettre, c'est vrai que je t'aime mais pas au point de me faire du mal, tu ne le mérites pas, Greg. J'ignore comment tu l'as amené à toi, Cameron connaissait notre relation, je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait capable de se mettre entre nous mais il est vrai qu'elle t'aimait. J'aurais du faire plus attention. Je ne sais plus à qui de nous trois je dois blâmer la faute, mes pensées sont tellement confuses. Et même si je suis assez forte pour m'en relever, il me faudra du temps, mais je sais qu'elle sera toujours entre nous…

_Je guérirais la blessure_

_Mais j'oublierais pas l'injure_

_Ni le poison du couteau_

_Qu'elle a planté dans mon dos_

Je pourrais très bien l'éloigner de toi, la faire muter ailleurs, la mettre à la porte de l'hôpital, je pourrais trouver un prétexte, ce n'est pas le plus dure. Grâce à toi je connais un certain nombre de ruse pour arriver à mes fins. Mais je t'éloignerais de moi par la même occasion, je le sais. Tu pourras toujours dire que c'est faux mais elle est celle qu'il te faut, ça me fait mal de l'avouer mais tu n'as jamais été vraiment à moi. Pourtant je n'oublierais jamais l'injure que tu m'as fait en allant avec elle. Réalises tu pour moi ce que tout ça signifie ? Tu m'as trahi Greg, tout comme elle m'a trahi. Au je sais que sa conscience n'a pas du le lui pardonner, mais tout les deux avez-vous conscience du poison qu'elle a déversé dans mes veines en me plantant se couteau dans le dos ? Oui je me relèverais mais je n'oublierais pas…

_Tu pourrais tout me dire_

_Que tu n'voulais pas me voir souffrir_

_Que tu ferais n'importe quoi_

_Pour continuer avec moi_

Tu pourrais trouver n'importe quoi pour t'excuser, dire que tu ne voulais pas me voir souffrir, dire que tu étais faible, qu'elle t'a attiré dans son lit, trouver tous les prétextes pour ne pas voir notre histoire s'arrêter. J'ai envie d'entendre ses mots de ta bouche, voir le regret dans tes magnifiques yeux bleus. James sait que je sais pour toi et Cameron, il m'a dit de tirer un trait sur notre histoire mais en ai-je vraiment envie au fond de moi. Je me pose la question. Oui je crois que j'ai envie de te voir me supplier pour ne pas voir notre histoire se terminer mais est-ce une histoire d'amour ou une relation te permettant ne pas être seul, nous permettant de ne pas être seuls…

_Je ferais tout pour te croire_

_Mais du fond de ma mémoire_

_Je me souviens_

_De son parfum_

J'essayerais de te croire, j'essayerais de faire semblant pour donner une autre chance à notre relation si tu en as envie, mais au fond de moi je sais que tu l'as choisi elle, je sentirais toujours son parfum sur toi comme je le sentais lorsque tu me rejoignais au petit matin, je sentirais toujours le goût de son gloss quand tu poseras tes lèvres sur les miennes. Et je sais que je la sentirais toujours entre nous. A chaque fois que je croiserais ton regard, je la verrais elle, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais le supporter, elle est pour toi tout ce que je ne suis pas et ça c'est dure…

_Tu sais_

_Je sais_

Ce que tu m'as fait 

_Et je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime_

_Je t'aime encore_

Tu sais ce que tu m'as fait, tu sais que je sais et pourtant tu fais comme si de rien n'était comme si j'ignorais toute cette histoire. Ce matin tu m'as rejoint dans mon lit. Tu m'as prise dans tes bras, j'ai fait semblant de dormir, je ne voulais pas t'affronter je n'étais pas encore prête, ses sentiments que j'ai pour toi me rongent et m'empêchent de me décider à partir pour de bon. Car oui je t'aime peut-être pas autant que tu l'aimes elle, pas autant qu'elle t'aime, mais je t'aime…

_Je pourrais tout comprendre_

_Les regards, les caresses et les mots tendres_

_Et ce reflet merveilleux_

_Qu'elle a posé dans tes yeux_

Je ne peux pas te priver d'elle, tu as besoin d'elle pour avancer dans ton travail, l'hôpital à besoin d'elle, enfin du docteur qu'elle est. Je vous vois tous les deux, les regards, les gestes tendres que tu as pour elle, au personne n'y fait attention, tu es House, tu es sensé n'aimer personne… à part Cameron, tout le monde savait que tu avais un faible pour ta jeune immunologiste, personne ne sait à part Wilson et elle que nous sommes ensemble, tu as voulu garder notre relation secrète, maintenant je sais que tu n'as jamais été sûr de ce que nous vivions. Quand tu la regardes je sais… Je sais que je n'ai jamais vraiment compter pour toi, enfin pas comme elle, elle compte pour toi, n'essayes pas de le cacher, je vois clair dans ton jeu…

_Je pourrais tout entendre_

_Que tu n'pouvais pas défendre_

_Ni les baisers ni les rêves_

_Qu'elle a posé sur tes lèvres_

Elle t'offrira ce que je ne pourrais jamais t'offrir tout simplement par ce qu'elle est Allison Cameron. Elle est celle que tu aimes vraiment, je ne dis pas que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi, car je suis sûre que tu tiens, ce ne serai-ce qu'un peu, à moi. Mais je ne pourrais jamais être elle, tes sentiments pour moi ne serons jamais le reflets de ceux que j'ai pour toi. C'est la vie, et je ne lutterais plus, j'ai trop donné. Je sais que vous êtes heureux ensemble, je le vois dans vos yeux quand je vous observe au travail, elle t'a rendu le sourire, elle t'a rendu… gentil. Elle t'offre la possibilité de rêver à un avenir, un avenir que je ne peux pas t'offrir. Elle peut t'offrir une certaine fantaisie dont tu manques cruellement. Elle est le piquant dont tu as besoin celui qu'il te faut pour te lever le matin…

_Et pourtant ne pas savoir_

_Si j'oubliais cette histoire_

_Pour ce que tu m'as fait_

_Je ne pardonnerais jamais_

Je crois qu'il faut qu'on arrête, de toute façon tu retourneras vers elle au moindre signe de sa part, comme elle reviendra vers toi, si tu fais un pas vers elle. Cette relation nous fait souffrir tous les deux, mais ne crois pas que je te pardonnerais de m'avoir trahie pour autant, j'avais confiance en toi, je pensais que nous formions un couple qu'on allait essayer de construire quelque chose et toi tu m'as trompé avec elle, peu importe tes excuses, peu importe ce que tu me diras, entre nous c'est fini, je suis fatiguée de lutter avec toi, de lutter contre toi. Je sais que je ne fais pas le poids contre elle. Comme James me l'a conseillé j'oublierais cette histoire, mais pour ce que tu m'as fait, je ne te pardonnerais jamais…

**FIN**


End file.
